Bloody Hell II: Lust for Blood
by YamiKaykaMotou
Summary: Sequel to Bloody Hell. Kurama and Hiei's relationship will soon be tested. Slash: KH. COMPLETE.
1. Prologue

**I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. With my summer class done, I can finally focus on my updates. As promised, here's the beginning of Bloody Hell II: Lust for Blood.**

Prologue

"Kurama!"

"Hiei!"

Grinning, Hiei pumped faster on top of his mate, who merely groaned or cried his name in ecstasy. Who knew sex with a demon vampire was so pleasurable? Hell, who knew Kurama was this good?

After a while, both reached their climax and Hiei collapsed beside Kurama, completely spent. His eyes were closed and he panted heavily. Turning on his side, he whispered in Kurama's pointed ear, "Did you like that?"

"Of course," came the panted response. "That proved your love better than anything in the three worlds."

"I thought so." Hiei layed back upon the floor and reflected on the evening. Before he had passed out from the tackling he got, he sensed Kurama's demon energy awakening. He knew then that Kurama had reverted to his demon form and then resumed his vampire form when they were safe.

Thinking of Kurama's vampire self made him remind himself of his long-term plan in this relationship. He had yet to tell Kurama about his plan to be turned in the future. Perhaps now was the time.

"Kurama? Kurama?" Confused by the lack of response, he looked over and saw his mate was fast asleep. Wondering what time it was, he sped down the stairs, threw open the door, and blinked at the rising sun's rays.

'It's dawn. No wonder Kurama's asleep.' Yawning, Hiei closed the door and joined his mate in slumber land.

**I know it's short, but it is a prologue and it picked up right where the first story ended.**


	2. A Fact and a Meeting

**To make up for the short beginning, this chapter will be longer. Plus, I'm starting the story with the prologue and this chapter. Enjoy.**

Chapter One- A Fact and a Meeting

Kurama felt someone shaking his shoulder gently at first and then more urgently. Sighing dreamily, Kurama rolled onto his side. 'Just five more minutes,' he thought

'You're not getting even one minute, kitsune.'

Sleepily, he opened his eyes upon hearing Hiei's telepathic voice. Sitting up, he saw not only Hiei, but Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan. Rubbing one eye, he said, "What's going on? It's still day-," He broke off mid-word when he realized what he was saying.

Botan smiled. "It seems the once unknown fact of demon vampires has finally shown itself in you."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's simple. See, like most vampires, demon ones can't go out in sunlight. Unlike them, however, they don't have to sleep away the entire day."

Kurama took in this information. He thought about the vampire that attacked him. 'It was late afternoon when he attacked. So, it's true. I do not have to be asleep from dawn to dusk.'

Yawning, Kurama said, "Well, thank you for that information. May I go back to sleep?"

"Of course Kurama."

"Thanks." Flopping back onto the mattress, the red-head fell back asleep.

&&&&

"Go out?" Kurama said, his voice squeaking on the last word.

"That's the idea."

"You are telling me to actually walk among the humans instead of going out and feeding on one?"

"You could stand to socialize. You're pratically becoming a recluse."

"Wouldn't you prefer that?" Kurama purred. "Have me all to yourself?"

"You know I would. But you shouldn't forget the world you've lived in for fifteen years."

"I suppose I could spend the evening with Yusuke and Kuwabara."

"That's a start."

"I don't know, though. I mean, do you know what I look like, Hiei?"

"A redheaded Goth," Hiei answered without hesitation. His eyes scanned Kurama's clothes. He was wearing an outfit smiliar to the one he wore when he faced Karasu, except the yellow areas were black. The black-and-white combo made his pale skin stand out even more with his blood-red hair.

Kurama's emerald eyes pleaded with Hiei to reconsider his suggestion, but Hiei remained firm. "Look," he said with a sigh. "if you were a normal vampire, I wouldn't have suggested that you go out. But, as a demon vampire, you skin has warmth to it, so you'll blend in easily enough."

"All right, Hiei. You win. I'll go."

"Good. I was going to kick you out the door if you made another protest."

"I bet you would at that." Kurama chuckled as he headed for the door.

&&&&

Deep beneath the feet of the happy pair, revenge was being plotted against them.

"Have our humans brought any information on Kurama?" a dark voice inquired.

Jake stepped forward. "I have discovered very valuable information, Leon."

The vampire grinned. "Spill it."

"Yes, sir. Before he was turned, he went by the name of Shuichi Minamino. I've located his school and obtained the address of his house. He doesn't appear to live there anymore, but his mother does."

"His mother?"

"Yes, sir. Shiori Minamino. I tailed her last night. Apparently, she enjoys taking evening walks."

"Excellent. We will take her captive and hold her to use as a bargaining chip. Kurama will trade his life to save hers. Well done, Jake. When the buisness with Kurama is concluded, you will receive your fangs. There are no purebloods to do the honor, but we will make do."

Jake beamed. "Thank you, Leon sir. I'm proud to be of service."

&&&&

Kurama strolled along the sidewalk, feeling self-conscious in his surroundings. Yet, he didn't see anyone he knew, so he began to relax and enjoy his walk. The slightly warm wind caressed his skin and moved through his hair. He closed his eyes in pleasure as the wind tingled his senses. Perhaps...

"S-Shuichi?"

Kurama froze at hearing the voice. It couldn't be. He was imagining things. He had to be. Slowly, he turned to see the loving face of his human mother.

&&&&

Shiori could hardly believe it. A little more than a month later, her Shuichi had returned home. She wasn't sure if it was him what with the black-and-white outfit. She had never known Shuichi to wear black before. Still, she cautiously said her son's name and was rewarded when he turned and faced her.

Rushing forward, she embraced him. "It's good to have you back, Shuichi."

"The feeling is mutual Mother."

Shiori stepped back and held him at arm's length to see him better. "Why are you so pale? Have you been eating enough?"

"Of course Mother."

"Perhaps the sunlight in American is weaker than it is here."

"I missed you, Mother." Kurama returned to his mother's embrace and enjoyed the feeling this reunion filled him with.

It was then that Kurama noticed how quiet it had become. Opening his eyes, he looked over Shiori's shoulder and saw an empty street.

'Odd,' he thought. 'Why is the street so desolate? Wait. The scent of my kind is here.'

Breaking away, Kurama whirled around and saw...no one. There is no one there, but his nose told him that they were in the shadows.

"Shuichi? What's wrong?"

Instead of replying, he called, "I know you are there! Show yourselves!"

As if responding to a prearranged signal, six figures emerged and formed a semi-circle around the mother and son.

One vampire, Kurama assumed was the leader, said, "We've come for you, Shiori."

"Mother, run." Kurama glanced back to see Shiori's retreating form before turning back to the vampires.

The leader gestured at two others and pointed at the running human. They nodded and started to go after her. They didn't go far when a green whip lanced out and incapitated them. All eyes turned to Kurama who was holding his rose whip.

"What do you want with my mother?" he demanded.

"Revenge. You killed Damien, our last pureblooded demon vampire and we will kill you for your crime."

'Not if I kill you first.' Knowing that his rose whip wouldn't accomplish that, he turned the whip back into a rose and returned to its hiding place. Grabbing one of the unconscious attackers, Kurama plunged his fangs into the neck and drained him dry. Then, he did the same to the second one.

Whirling around, Kurama attacked the remaining four vampires with a ferocity he had never felt before. Draining the three lackeys quickly, he paused for a second before latching onto a stunned Leon, who could not believe Kurama's speed. That was his last thought as Kurama drained away his blood.

&&&&

Shiori ran until she was in front of an alleyway. Glancing back she saw her son wasn't with her. She knew Shuichi could take care of himself, yet she couldn't help worrying.

Ducking into the alley, she began to catch her breath. As soon as she was breathing normally, she risked peeking out from her hiding place. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open at what she saw.

Shuichi had leaped onto the man that had spoken to her and grabbed his shoulders. Shuichi opened his mouth to reveal a pair of fangs which he sank into the other man's neck.

Shiori gasped and backpedaled until she bumped into the wall and then she sank to her knees. 'Why did Shuichi do that? What has happened to my son?'

&&&&

Kurama dropped the drained Leon and moaned softly. Six victims in one night. He felt like he was going to explode. Usually, he only had one victim a night to make him feel full.

'This should keep me going for about a week. Now, I need to find Mother.'

Licking his lips and teeth clean of blood, he tracked Shiori's scent to an alley. Entering, he saw her sitting against the wall and appeared to be in shock from the encounter.

"Mother?" he said softly. Shiori looked up at him with wide, terrified eyes. Thinking there was a criminal behind him, he looked back and saw on one. Turning back, he said, "Mother it is all right. They're gone now." Leaning forward, he held out his hand for Shiori to take.

Shiori pushed herself up and pressed her back against the wall, her hands clutched to her chest. "Don't touch me."

"Mother, what's wrong?"

"You're not human. I saw the way you attacked that man."

Kurama cursed inwardly. His mother knew he was a vampire and she was afraid he would attack her. "I was turned last month. That was why I left home. I left for your sake. Mother, please-," he offered his hand again.

Swatting the hand, she hissed, "Don't call me that. I'm not your mother! MY Shuichi's dead!" Shiori bolted out of the alley, leaving a stunned Kurama behind.

**Awww! Poor Kurama. I can't believe I did that to him. Especially since Kurama's my second favorite character, after Hiei.**


	3. Vengeance

**Let me state again, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Okay, I'm having trouble trying to register for the fall semester and I'm trying to get the office to release my records which will allow me to register. This sucks, I tell you. For you Yu-Gi-Oh fans, I'm still working on Vampire Stalker II. I think I'm close to the end, I'm not quite sure. Anyway, enough rambling, on with the story.**

Chapter Two- Vengeance

Hiei heard the door open and close and sensed Kurama's presence. Curious about how his night went, he got up from the living room floor and went to the hall in time to see Kurama's hair disappear up the stairs. Hiei blinked. What was with him? He didn't even say "hello".

Climbing up the stairs, Hiei saw Kurama laying face-down on his mattress, shoulders heaving with muffled sobs.

Kneeling beside the bed, Hiei said, "Kurama?"

There was a hitched sob before a muffled reply came. "I am sorry, Hiei. I do not feel like talking right now."

"Fine. I'll be right here when you're ready."

There was no reply. Hiei simply sat beside the bed and watched the vampire cry himself to sleep.

&&&&

Jake stormed about the lair, fuming. It was daylight and their masters haven't returned. Damn that Kurama! He must have killed them. All the circle's vampires were gone and it was all Kurama's fault.

'And I was going to receive my fangs too. I still will. We humans will lure him here and force him to turn us all. The circle will survive.'

&&&&

**Two Days Later**

"So what's the deal with Kurama?" Yusuke asked. "I wrote a note for him to join Kuwabara and me at the movies last night and he never showed up. Why is that, Hiei?"

"Yeah," Kuwabara added. "And why isn't he here tonight?"

"Kurama's developed a fear of someone finding out he's a vampire. His mother found out two days ago."

"How the hell did that happen?"

"You recall that this city has an underground circle of demon vampires? Apparently, they wanted to use his mother as a hostage to get him to surrender himself to them in order to save her life."

"Why though?"

"Because Yoko killed their king. Kurama's mother saw him kill the last vampire that ambushed them. Bottom line: Kurama's been rejected by his mother."

"Poor Kurama," Yusuke murmured. "No wonder he stayed home."

"Yes. He's been home since the incident."

"Doesn't that mean that he'll go on a feeding frenzy soon?" Kuwabara asked.

"There were six vampires in the ambush. Kurama drained all of them. He won't be needing to feed for another four days. Just as well, he's not up to moving around right now. The rejection's left him emotionally crippled I'm afraid."

"Isn't there something we can do?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes. Leave Kurama be. He needs time to get over this."

"He's had two days."

"When he makes the inititive to contact you then he'll be over it. I've been leaving him alone for most part. He's showing some signs of recovering but he still has a while to go. I promise to let you know when he's recovered."

&&&&

**Five Days Later**

The mugger hit the floor with twin holes in his neck. Kurama licked his lips. That was a delicious victim. Hiei apparently knew that drunks weren't Kurama's favorite victims so he snatched a criminal off the street.

Yawning, he stretched as he got up from his kneeling position. He was ready to emerge from his room. His mother's rejection still hurt, but he was ready to continue his immortal life.

Descending the stairs, his eyes landed on Hiei who was seated on a boarded up windowsill. Hiei looked up and smiled. "Ready to rejoin the world?"

"Yes. I still feel the sting of rejection, but I will be fine."

"Feel up to a raid?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we go down to the underground lair and eliminate the rest of the demon vampires so that they don't try to lure you into another trap."

"Sounds good to me. When do we start?"

"We could start now. It may take all night, but we'll have the whole lair to ourselves so we'll be able to sleep peacefully."

"Then, let's do it." Together the two mates left their home and headed for their enemies' lair.

**Cliffe! What will Kurama and Hiei do when they reach the lair? Well, you'll just have to stay tuned to find out, huh?**


	4. Trapped!

**Well, I found a little time to update this story and my GX fic. However, I've got a few projects coming up as well as some fieldwork hours I have to put in, so it may be another month or so before I can update again. I only ask that you all hang in there.**

Chapter Three- Trapped!

Hiei crept along behind Kurama. The waste river beside them stunk, but they had to deal with it. As they walked on the concrete sidewalk, Hiei stared straight at his mate. Suggesting this raid seemed to be just what was needed to cheer the redhead up. Some would say that getting Kurama to go on a trip like this proved that Hiei didn't care about Kurama's feelings and was only concerned with killing some demons. Of course, those people wouldn't live to repeat that sentiment.

Kurama smiled as he led the way. Eliminating the enemy was a perfect way to restart his life. Hiei always knew how to cheer him up.

The narrow sewer soon flared out and split into a fork. One half of the water went left and the other went right. However, Hiei and Kurama were interested in the straight path that had a concrete wall across it. The wall blocked both sides of the sewer walls, but there was an opening on the top of the wall. No ordinary human would be able to jump high enough to reach it. Of course, Hiei and Kurama weren't human. One leap and there were up, over, and in the underground lair.

The lair was large with many rooms that could be sealed off to insure a peaceful sleep. There was a domed ceiling with many metal rectangle pieces that looked liked they could be easily removed. Hundreds of candles lit the room. There were several tables and cushions in the large center. The room directly across from them on the other side of the center, contained a throne.

Kurama sniffed about, trying to seek out their opponents. He frowned and then sniffed again. "Hiei, I do not smell any other vampires. Only humans."

"Hn. That means they're already lurking about aboveground. We'll wait for them right here."

"They won't be coming back," a voice spoke up from the shadows.

Kurama and Hiei looked in the direction of the voice. From the darkness, a blond boy of eighteen emerged, blue eyes blazing with cold fury.

"Who are you?" Kurama demanded.

"My name's not important, but it's Jake. We're glad you've decided to come to us. It saved us the trouble of figuring how to lure you here."

"Why did you want me to come here?"

"To turn us, of course. All our masters are dead and it's your fault!"

'No wonder there were only six in the ambush. They were the last of the demon vampires' circle.' As this thought ran through Kurama's mind, more humans appeared and approached the two mates.

Kurama turned from his thoughts and glanced about. They were surrounded. The look the humans held in their eyes was intimidating at most. He saw anger, revenge, and desire all rolled into one look. Clearly, they weren't going to back down until they got what they wanted.

Turning to Jake, the red-haired demon said, "You do not know what you are asking for."

"I know what I'm doing. I was supposed to have my fangs a week ago. And you took my dream from me. Well, now you're going to give it back and give my friends their fangs as well."

"Think about this. You will be undead beings. Is that really what you want?"

"It is! Face it, Kurama. You've got nowhere to run. Turn us. Or Hiei dies." Jake gestured at the demon.

Hiei smirked at the human's stupidity. "Or I could just kill you all."

"And risk having Kurama burn?"

"What?" 

"According to my watch, it's sunrise. Those metal pieces above us are retractable. One push of this button," Jake held up a remote. "and the sun will shine in the lair and on your precious vampire mate."

Hiei growled his frustration. He couldn't risk Kurama's safety! His body tensed trying to figure out how to get out of this mess. He relaxed, however, when he felt Kurama's hand land on his shoulder.

"You think you have me backed into a corner, so to speak. But you did not plan on everything."

Blank stares followed his statement. Hiei was confused too. What was Kurama thinking? He couldn't see any way out except doing what the humans wanted.

Kurama, meanwhile, had discreetly lowered Hiei's scarf to reveal his smooth, unmarked skin. The mating bite was on the opposite side. He stared at the neck for a moment. He never wanted it to come to this, but what choice was there?

Leaning forward, he whispered, "Please forgive me, Hiei." before pushing his fangs into his neck, causing the demon to gasp. Kurama only took a mouthful of Hiei's blood, mixing his saliva into it. He closed his eyes, regretting what he was about to do next.

'Please, do not hate me for doing this to you, my love,' he thought before he spat the mixed blood onto the open wound.

&&&&

Hiei's confusion grew when Kurama whispered, "Please forgive me, Hiei." He, then, gasped when he felt Kurama's fangs pierced his neck. Confusion turned to understanding. Kurama was turning him.

The humans gasped at the same time that Hiei did. Kurama was right. They didn't plan on him, turning his mate. Hiei felt the fangs leave his neck only to feel his blood hit the wound. It was done. He was now going to be a demon vampire as well.

Kurama looked at the humans, regret in his green eyes. "Now, you have no threat to hold over me. The vampire virus now runs through his veins. Of course, it will not take effect until nightfall. Hiei, go ahead and kill them if you wish to. I'm sure Koenma will let it slide this time." With that said, Kurama sped into one of the rooms and sealed it.

Drawing his katana, he prepared to attack. Jake, desperate, pushed the button, flooding the room with sunlight. Hiei blinked and squinted at the light. He smirked. "Didn't you hear Kurama? I won't turn until dark. I'm still all demon. Sunlight doesn't hurt me."

In the next second, the fire demon was a blur, slashing at the humans, striking fatal blows. He took care not to destroy the remote when he attacked Jake. Snatching the remote from the teen's hand, he hit the button to seal off the sun before he killed the last human.

&&&&

Kurama could hear Hiei's voice and the dying screams of the humans. He wanted to see what was happening, but he didn't dare for fear that the sun was still lighting the area.

Kurama yawned. He didn't realize how tired he was. Noticing a bed in the room, he crossed over to it, laid on it, and fell asleep.

&&&&

Hiei knocked on the brick slab. "Kurama? Kurama?" Pushing the slab aside, he was shocked to see his mate fast asleep. Keeping his tone soft, he said jokingly, "I kill humans to keep you safe and you're sleeping without a care in the world." Chuckling, Hiei laid beside him and fell asleep after hoping they both woke up before he turned.

&&&&

Kurama awoke hours later to see Hiei sleeping beside him. Carefully, so not to wake him, he placed his fingers on one of his wrists. He could feel the heart beating steadily. So, he hasn't turned yet, but he knew that would soon change.

He cursed himself for his decision. Maybe he should have headed for safety and let Hiei kill the humans instead of turning his friend and love. That way, Hiei would have continued living.

Movement caught his eye and he looked to see Hiei blinking sleepily. Smiling, the three-eyed warrior yawned before asking, "What time is it?"

"I believe it is almost dark." Kurama's voice was sad and full of guilt, but Hiei barely noticed. Getting off the bed, Hiei headed out of the room calling, "Let's move it, fox." Kurama reluctantly followed him out of the lair, through the sewer and up into an alleyway that was dark, despite the sunset.

Kurama watched the sky's colors gradually darken. He couldn't watch the sun go up, but he could watch the sky change it's colors. He heard a pained gasp behind him and whirled around.

Hiei was crouched on the ground, one hand clutching the spot over his heart. Kurama knealt beside him. "It will be alright, Hiei. You are dying right now, but it will be over in a few minutes."

What Kurama didn't realize yet was that Hiei hadn't heard a word he said. His thoughts were on the pain that had engulfed his body. He guessed that the change would hurt, but not like this. His chest felt like it was on fire. As if someone had opened it up and was carving out his heart.

His hand clutched that spot, as if the pain would stop if he did that. His eyes opened weakly and looked into Kurama's. He saw the redhead's mouth move, but he didn't hear what he said what with the thudding in his head. He gave a gritted smile before he felt his heart stop. He fell into Kurama's arms and oblivion.

&&&&

Kurama didn't know if Hiei heard his encouraging words or not. Judging from his own experience, he would have to say he didn't. Nevertheless, he continued to talk to him, if to comfort himself at any rate.

Hiei lifted his head to look at him. He gave him a gritted smile and Kurama saw his demon fangs had become vampire fangs. Hiei's eyes widened as the heart slowed to a stop. His breath rattled in his throat as he did in Kurama's arms.

Tears fell from his green eyes as his mate died, even though he knew it would only be for a few minutes. Hiei's skin was ice cold, but some warmth was already seeping back in. Despite that the hue of it was still pale. Sighing softly, Kurama held his love close and headed for home.

&&&&

Hiei awoke to find himself on Kurama's bed with the redhead's arms around him. His eyes locked onto Kurama's whose eyes reflected sadness and regret.

"I'm sorry, Hiei. I never intended to turn you. I...had no choice."

"Yes. They probably would have destroyed us after they got their way. Don't be sorry. I had planned to have you turn me sometime in the future. Didn't think it would be so soon, though."

Kurama blinked. Hiei had planned to join him in the world of the undead? He loved him so much that he was willing to make that sacrifice? He was touched by this level of devotion. Now they were together forever.


	5. Blood Lust

**Happy Halloween! What better way to celebrate the holiday than with a vampire story update. Things are going to start looking bad for Hiei in this chapter. Read on to see what I mean.**

Chapter Four- Blood Lust

The two vampires slept the rest of the night and the entire day beside each other. Kurama knew the want for blood wouldn't strike his love until the night after he turned, just as it did with him. Of course, Kurama tried to refuse that need, triggering his feeding frenzy. This time, Kurama intended not to let Hiei go through that.

"When do we feed?" Hiei asked, cutting into Kurama's thoughts.

"Do you know what kind of victim you want?"

"No. I thought I'd follow your lead."

"I believe it's different for each one. Mine are criminals. That mugger the other night was delicious."

"Hmm. Perhaps I'll go for a prostitute."

Kurama looked at him in shock. "Hiei! You are talking about the blood, I hope."

Hiei flashed his fangs. "Of course I am. We're still mates." He revealed the scar. The turned mark had faded during the day.

Once Kurama's breathing had returned to normal, he smiled back. "Maybe you should follow my lead tonight. Criminals might be your type too."

&&&&

"I should have stuck with a prostitute."

Kurama rolled his eyes as he dropped the rapist in a dumpster. He had decided that the two of them would share one victim tonight. Kurama would have preferred a mugger like before, but this rapist came along first, so he had to make do.

"Maybe tomorrow night you will. We have to be discreet when we kill."

"You mean one human a night."

"Exactly."

"Why should we be careful? We're too fast to be caught."

Kurama was surprised at Hiei's attitude. What was with him? "Did you forget how I got caught when I was Yoko? It was because I was careless. I do not intend to make the same mistake again."

"You already did. You're a vampire."

"You know what I mean. Anyway, let's go."

"Go where?"

"The movies. I owe Yusuke and Kuwabara an outing and I plan to keep it."

"How about I go to a bar while you socialize with the humans?"

"No chance. You're coming with me."

"I don't socialize."

"Considering you practically forced me a week ago, I'm going to do the same with you." Grabbing his hand, Kurama dragged him onto the sidewalk and toward the movies.

&&&&

"Hey, Kurama. We really missed you."

"Likewise Yusuke. It is good to see you again."

"Is shrimp boy joining us?" Kuwabara retorted.

"Watch your tongue, moron," Hiei threatened, fangs bared.

Kuwabara paled. "Oh, man. You're a vampire, too!"

"When did that happen?" Yusuke looked at Kurama, who hung his head guiltily.

"Last night, we were ambushed in the underground lair by the humans that were loyal to the circle. Apparently, the six I killed were the last ones and the humans wanted revenge.

"They threatened to kill Hiei if I didn't turn them. They also threatened to kill me with the sun's rays through a retractable roof if Hiei attempted to kill them."

"I get it," Yusuke said. "In order to negate those problems, you turned Hiei."

"And the fox is still feeling guilty about it, even though I told him it's all right," Hiei interjected.

"He has a point." Yusuke placed a hand on Kurama's shoulder. "You shouldn't keep tearing up about that. It's over and you can't change that. Now, let's go see that movie."

&&&&

Hiei silently followed his mate into the theater, his thoughts on his new life. His first victim's blood tasted slightly sour to him and he was certain that there had to be better-tasting blood elsewhere.

Kurama's attitude about discretion bothered him. Why should they be worried about being caught? They were immortal save for sunlight and being staked through the brain. He had no problem attacking the humans for blood, so why did Kurama? He guessed it was because of the fox's human half. 'I guess I'll have to change his view on attacking humans.'

"Hiei, are you alright?"

"Fine. Just wondering. How can you tell the difference between a rapist and a mugger?" he lied.

"His scent. You will develop this ability in time."

Nodding, the three-eyed vampire settled back in his seat and contemplated on how to spend his evening tomorrow night.

&&&&

Kurama glanced at Hiei occasionally during the movie. His actions and attitude puzzled him. He seemed to be acting different from his normal demeanor. Perhaps, he was still adjusting to his vampire body. Such an adjustment can cause bizarre thoughts to run through one's mind. 'He will be fine. Yusuke's right. I can not let my guilt consume me. Everything will be alright.'

&&&&

**The Next Night**

"So, who's the victim tonight?"

"As long as it isn't a rapist."

Kurama chuckled. "Had a feeling you would say that."

"Am I free to have my own human tonight?"

"As long as I am present."

"That will do."

"Good. Because I smell a drunk coming. Would you care to have him?"

"Love to." Using his speed and the shadows to his advantage, the Jaganshi grabbed his victim and latched onto his neck, draining the drunkard dry.

Kurama admired Hiei's silent attack and grace. He was adapting more easily than he had. Killing was a second nature to Hiei, making him well-suited to being a vampire. He brought himself out of his thoughts he caught the scent of his favorite victim approaching. Mimicking Hiei's tactic, Kurama found he was able to obtain the crimson fluid much more quickly.

As they safely deposited their victims, the redhead commented, "You moved silently. I admire that."

"Thanks. You mimicked my tactic. That's impressive."

"Did you enjoy your victim?"

"I believe I did."

"Then perhaps drunks are your type."

Hiei smiled and was about to respond when a familiar scent reached his nose. It was a demon. An ice demoness to be precise. A demon would be a sweet victim. He knew from being an almost victim himself. He licked his lips in anticipation. She was almost to their alley.

Kurama saw Hiei tense up suddenly. He cocked his head. Why was he acting like this? Suddenly, his head jerked up. A demon was nearby. By a miracle and exposure to Hiei, he remained in control of his actions. But, Hiei didn't have such luck. Hiei hasn't been exposed to any demons for a long period of time since he had been turned. So...

He gasped when he saw an aqua colored haired girl wearing a matching kimono appear in the alley. He knew Yukina was in danger and he had to prevent her from being killed.

There was a snarl from behind him. Whirling around, he saw Hiei wearing a look he knew all too well. A look of blood lust. Lust for demon blood. Hiei leaped towards the female, intent on drinking her blood.

"Hiei! Stop it! Control yourself!" Kurama grasped his mate's arms to contain him from attacking Yukina.

Hiei struggled to reach his victim. The scent of the blood was driving him crazy. He needed to feed. Why was Kurama holding him back?

Snarling, he said, "Let go of me!" He sensed Kurama leaning his head toward his ear.

"I'm sorry Hiei, but I can not do that," he heard the kitsune whisper before a blow to his head knocked him unconscious.

&&&&

Yukina didn't understand what was going on. She had never seen Hiei look at her like he had a few moments ago. She approached Kurama who held the unconscious Hiei in his arms. "What's wrong with him?"

Kurama swallowed hard. Yukina's scent was making him dizzy. Closing his eyes, he focused on the calm center he had a moment ago. Latching onto it, he focused on Yukina and then on Hiei. Pulling his mate's upper lip back, he exposed the fangs. He heard a gasp and looked up at the frightened girl. She looked at him and he exposed his own fangs.

"You're...vampires?"

"Demon vampires, actually. I was turned by accident. Hiei was turned in order to escape a trap."

"That's why he attacked. He lost control."

"Exactly. But how did you know?"

"I heard from other ice maidens. Certain facts about demon vampires are only known to us."

"Hiei knows as well."

"But, how?"

"He's your brother."

"My brother!?"

"Yes. Let me take you to our home and I'll explain everything to you."

**Wow! That was pretty scary for Yukina as well. Not only are two of her friends vampires, but one of them is her brother! Hiei's problems are going to go from bad to worse in the next chapter.**


	6. A Problem

**Finally, the semester is reaching its end. Hopefully, I won't feel so overwhelmed next semester. For now, I'll focus on my finals and enjoying updating my stories. I hope to post my Inuyasha or Sailor Moon stories soon so if you like either one, keep an eye out for them.**

Chapter Five- A Problem

Hiei moaned as he came to consciousness. He placed a hand to the back of his head and felt a lump from a blow that had somehow connected with his head.

Opening his eyes, he saw Kurama looking at him with concern. Rubbing the lump, he said, "What in the Makai hit me? On second thought, don't answer that."

"Are you alright?"

"Aside from the lump, yes. But, what happened? The last thing I remember is smelling a demon."

"You lost control. You almost killed your sister." Kurama jerked his thumb over his shoulder at Yukina.

Hiei felt his skin turn cold at Kurama's words. Grabbing the fox's collar, he pulled him down to his level. "Why did you say that in front of her?" he hissed.

"I explained everything to her and she has offered to stay for a few days to curb your lust for demon blood."

Hiei's eyes narrowed dangerously. "If we weren't mates, I'd kill you."

Now, it was Kurama's skin that went cold at hearing Hiei's threat. A few scenarios came to his mind. He envisioned Hiei locking him out of the house just before dawn, a sharp katana being run through his head., being incinerated by the Dragon of the Darkness Flame, and Hiei sucking out his blood. He unconsciously rubbed his neck, shuddering at the last vision.

"Kurama, are you okay?" Hiei asked, voice laced with concern.

Kurama then became aware that he was rubbing the spot where he had bitten so many weeks ago. Dropping his hand to his side, he answered, "I was thinking of the ways you could kill me."

"Don't worry about it. I was joking."

Kurama blinked. Hiei didn't sound like he was joking earlier. He had sounded angry, threatening. Now he sounded soft, almost normal. What was the cause of these sudden mood swings? He saw Yukina signaling subtly to him and he wondered how to go to her without Hiei going off without waning or reason.

Luckily for him, Hiei yawned. "It's almost dawn. I think I'll go back to sleep."

"Go ahead. There is something I need to do before sleeping."

Hiei laid back down, closed his eyes, and instantly fell asleep. When Kurama was certain that the Jaganshi was deep asleep, he approached Yukina, who had a worried look in her eyes.

"Is something wrong, Yukina?"

"I was about to ask the same thing about Hiei."

"I believe he's experiencing sudden mood swings. I just do not understand why."

"When did that happen?"

"Since last night. It was subtle, though. He expressed disdain about discretion when killing. Tonight, though seemed to be more obvious. One moment he sounded threatening and then the next he sounded normal."

"I think I know why, but I'll need to check to be sure."

"That will be fine. We will talk tonight."

"Okay. Sweet dreams, Kurama."

&&&&

Yukina looked at the two sleeping vampires. They looked like ordinary humans. It was easy to forget that they weren't. When she saw Hiei's fangs, she felt like she was in a surreal nightmare. Two of her friends were vampires and yet they didn't act like bloodthirsty fiends. They acted as if they were still living demons.

Her eyes fell on the Jaganshi's form. She found it a little hard to believe he was her brother. 'It's so ironic. I find my brother and he turns out to be a vampire.' Sighing softly, she left the house to look through the demon vampire facts back in the Ice World.

&&&&

When Kurama awoke, he instinctively knew it was still daylight. Glancing beside him, he saw Hiei was still asleep. As he sat up, he spied Yukina asleep in a chair nearby. Sighing, he slipped out of bed and into the old library next to the room. There, he lit a few candles, picked out a book, and settled in an armchair to read. After several minutes, the fox demon heard the rustling of cloth from the next room and footsteps approaching his position. Looking up, he saw Yukina standing in the doorway.

Closing the book, he said, "Is Hiei still asleep?" A nod. "Please, sit down." He gestured to the armchair beside him.

As she sat down she replied, "I've checked my theory this morning and it turns out I was correct. Everyone could be in great danger."

"What do you mean?"

"There are instances where a turned victim remains the way he was before, personality-wise. Only the lust for demon blood occurs."

"That is precisely what has happened to me."

"Yours is just one case, Kurama. Oftentimes, the victim's personality is taken over by their vampiric tendencies and are ultimately changed. The more vicious a person normally is, the more so the vampire side will be. Eventually the living persona will die and only the vampire one will remain." Yukina made air quotes around the word "living".

"So, what you are saying is that I am mated to a vicious vampire."

"You will be eventually."

Kurama leaned back in his chair. He was losing Hiei. Or at least the Hiei he currently knew.

"There is a way to stop it though."

"What is it? Please, tell me."

"We expose him to some of my blood."

"No. I will not allow you. He might turn you or-,"

Yukina cut him off with a slashing motion across her throat. "What I meant was feeding him a little of my blood while he's asleep. I usually wouldn't make this suggestion, but since he's my brother, our blood will be similar and will destroy or suppress his vampire side."

"Destroy or suppress? You mean he might turn demon again?"

"Well...how long has it been since he was turned?"

"Tonight will be his fourth night."

"Then he'll still be a vampire. It's said a turned person can regain their previous form if treated by an ice apparition within twenty-four to forty-eight hours of being turned."

"I imagine that instance has not occurred too often."

"No, it hasn't."

The sound of a door being eased open and closed caught their attention. Kurama got up and dashed for the bedroom. He returned a few seconds later, his face panic-stricken.

"Hiei's gone! We need to find him!"

**Uh-oh. Will Kurama and Yukina find Hiei before he attacks/kills someone? Stay tuned for the conclusion.**


	7. The Hunt and the Cure

**With Christmas over, I can focus on posting now. In this story please note that bold words are Hiei's thoughts and the italics are his vampire side's thoughts.**

Chapter Six- The Hunt and the Cure

Hiei opened his eyes and sat up, stretching. It was night and he was thirsty as usual. However, this thirst seemed different from the previous ones. He felt he needed more than just one human to sate him.

He frowned and shook his head. Why did he think that? One victim last night had been enough. How come he wanted more tonight?

'_Because you're a vampire_,' a voice inside him said. '_You don't have to limit yourself. Have as many as you want_.'

'**No**,' he thought. '**Kurama claims one human a night is enough and he's right. He does have more experience after all**.'

'_Then you're a coward_.'

'**I am no coward!**'

'_Then prove it. Surrender to your instincts and follow them_.'

Snarling quietly, Hiei released these new feelings and allowed them to carry him out the door and to a night of frenzied feeding.

&&&&

Kurama dashed out the door withYukina behind him. Hiei's scent was still strong, so he had no difficulty finding out where he went.

He sighed sadly. His mate was out of control and he only hoped they found him before too many people died. He sniffed the air and came to a stop.

"Kurama, why did you stop?"

"Hiei's somehow masked his scent. I can't sense his spirit energy either. We'll have to split up. We'll meet at the house before dawn."

"Okay." Yukina watched Kurama sprint off in the direction they had been going before going in the opposite direction.

&&&&

Hiei growled in frustration. Here he was, hiding in what he thought was a well-passed alley and not one human! How was he supposed to get the blood feast he craved? Wait, of course. The bar! There were bound to be lots of drunks at this time of night. He smiled to himself. 'Perfect.'

He was about to step out of the alley when the scent of a human drew his attention. He stepped back into the shadows and waited for his prey to get closer.

&&&&

Yusuke frowned as he glanced about. Damnit, where was everyone? The street was completely deserted. It wasn't that late, so what was the reason? He shrugged off the odd feeling as his thoughts turned to Hiei and Kurama.

It had been a little shocking when Hiei showed up as a vampire, but it kind of suited him. Yeah, Hiei seemed to enjoy being a vampire. Kurama, on the other hand, clearly didn't. He only drank blood because he had to, lest he went on a frenzy. Yusuke had to admit, both of them looked good as vampires. And completely normal too.

As he passed an alley, movement caught his eye. Curious, he ventured down it and saw the Jaganshi standing there. Grinning, the spirit detective said, "Hey, Hiei, how's it going?"

No response. Hiei continued to stare. Scratching his head, Yusuke said, "Hello? Anyone home?" Still nothing. "Damnit, Hiei, say something! You're seriously freaking me out!"

The next thing the teenager knew, he had a pair of fangs two inches from his neck. Yusuke stood shock still. 'What the hell? Hiei's snapped. He's actually going to kill me.'

"Hiei, don't!" a voice cried out, before it's owner plowed into the short vampire. Free from his impending death, Yusuke turned to see who his savior was.

'Thank you Kurama,' he thought.

&&&&

Kurama raced blindly through the streets, checking every alley as he did so. 'Where could he be? Maybe I should calm down and try to think this through instead of flying on instinct, though that's what Hiei's operating on.'

"Damnit, Hiei, say something! You're seriously freaking me out!"

Kurama froze at hearing that voice. 'It's Yusuke. He does not know that Hiei's not himself!' Sprinting toward the source, Kurama arrived in time to see his mate's fangs close to Yusuke's neck.

"Hiei, don't!" Kurama cried, throwing himself into Hiei and saving his friend's life.

Hiei sprang to his feet, a snarl on his lips, his eyes clouded with bloodlust. Kurama shielded Yusuke from view as he faced the crazed vampire.

"Hiei, snap out of it! You can not let it control you. You are stronger than that."

"I know what I'm doing," The voice from Hiei's mouth was dark and sinister, not at all like his usual tone.

"Hiei, you almost attacked a friend! Don't tell me that you can not distinguish between friend and foe now." Kurama seriously hoped that wasn't the case.

His words seemed to have struck a chord in Hiei. Or more precisely, a thought. He recalled when he was alive that if he had been a vampire, he would unconsciously avoid killing a friend. Now he was a vampire, but he was dealing with a voice that was pushing him to feed, regardless of who it was.

'_Don't listen to him. He's weak. You're not like him_.'

'**Shut up! Kurama and I are exactly the same**.'

'_Kill him and take your victim_.'

'**No. Leave me alone!**'

'**Kill him!**'

'**NO!**'

Hiei sank to his knees, eyes squeezed shut, and his hands holding his head. He growled as his two natures warred for control. His demon nature took hold and he opened his eyes to look at Kurama pleadingly.

"Kurama, help me," he said softly, sounding pitiful. "This damned voice in my head. It won't go away." He shook his head as if to drive out the voice.

"Is he insane?" Yusuke asked, but Kurama ignored him as he knealt down and held his mate protectively.

"Fight it, Hiei. Don't let it rob you of your common sense or your pride."

"My pride. **No one** takes my pride."

"That's it. Keep fighting. I'll get you home." As he held the little vampire in his arms, Hiei sighed as his eyes slid closed and sleep overtook him.

"Is he going to be okay, Kurama?"

"He will be once Yukina feeds him a little of her blood. It will suppress the 'voice' in his head."

"I'll come around tomorrow night, okay?"

"That will be fine. See you then, Yusuke."

&&&&

Kurama opened the door to reveal Yukina standing in the hallway. Her eyes landed on Hiei and she tilted her head slightly. "I knew you would find him before I did. But, why is he unconscious?"

"He's not unconscious. He's asleep. His vampire personal took over him as a voice in his head. Fighting to subdue it has caused him to be exhausted."

In response, Yukina made a small incision on her wrist with a knife. Holding the cut above her brother's mouth, she squeezed it until a few drops fell into the mouth. The drops were swallowed by an involuntary reflex.

Healing the cut, the ice maiden said, "That takes care of that. No more vicious brother."

"Good. Our friends and family are safe."

&&&&

**The Following Night**

Hiei hungrily kissed the redhead beneath him, enjoying it immensely. When he had awakened earlier that evening, he found that the voice from last night was quiet. Quiet as in muffled, like a heavy blanket had been tossed on top of it.

When Kurama explained what he and Yukina did, Hiei did the first thing he could think of: smother his mate with grateful affection.

"When does the detective come over?" Hiei whispered.

"Soon, I imagine. Why do you ask?"

"So, I can apologize for last night."

"Ah."

"Hello? Anyone home?" Yusuke's voice rang out from below.

Disentangling themselves from each other, the vampire mates descended the stairs to greet their friend. Yusuke smiled as his immortal friends appeared. He nodded to the shorter of the two.

"Hey, Hiei."

"Yusuke. I apologize for my actions last night."

"Hey, no problem. I understand. You weren't acting yourself. But, you're doing better now, right?"

"Very. That voice is muffled, but I hardly pay any attention to it."

"It's still there?"

"Of course. I'm still a vampire. The most that can be done is to suppress it."

"And," Kurama added. "fortunately one dose of Yukina's blood is all that is required to permanently subdue it."

"Great. So, you two up for a night at the arcade? After you feed, of course."

"Why would we want to go there?" Hiei scoffed.

"Uh, well, uh..."

"Because we're practically becoming recluses," Kurama teased.

Hiei frowned. "Didn't I say that to you almost two weeks ago?"

"Exactly."

Yusuke laughed as Kurama headed out the door. "He really told you, huh Hiei?"

"Watch yourself, Yusuke or you'll be sorry."

"Sorry. I already died once. That threat doesn't work."

"Who said I threatened to kill you?" Hiei flashed his fangs as he followed Kurama.

Yusuke chuckled nervously. 'Hiei really freaks me out sometimes.' Making a mental note not to provoke Hiei, the detective followed the former living demons toward an evening of fun and adventure.

The End

**And that's the end. I have two more YYH fics, one of which I haven't typed up yet, but will eventually. However, after my YGO GX fic is done, I will move on to a Sailor Moon fic, so if you like Sailor Moon, stayed tuned for Allegiance. **


End file.
